Oranges
by FailingDemi
Summary: -Oranges…such a simple fruit, yet a delicacy. It's sour…but sweet. Sort of like us.--A KaoHaru Tale/Oneshot-


A/N: This is written for the Color Challenge issued by Jazyrha on SHINE. Please visit my profile if you like what we're doing. XD;

Also this is for Unpredicted Love the KaoHaru fanclub. :3

Disclaimer: Dun own, non-beta'd. (Remember! XD I'm still looking for a beta!)

A random moment...

* * *

"Oranges…such a simple fruit, yet a delicacy…"

Said fruit rolled around the table, and a hand pushed it back and forth across the wood.

"It's sour…but sweet."

It was caught and tossed back and forth from hand to hand. The fruit made a smacking noise as it was roughly caught by a hand. A smirk came onto the owner of the hand, and he grinned brightly at the individual who was on the adjacent side of the table.

"Sort of like us."

The brunette looked up from her homework and blinked at the smiling boy. She raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What…the hell are you babbling about?"

"You see, Haruhi," he explained eloquently and patiently, while waving the orange fruit around. "Our relationship is one that is sweet yet sour because you like ignoring me whenever I say something, and you're so involved in your homework that I have a feeling that you're not even listening to me as I speak—"

Haruhi placed down her pen and scratched her head as she stared at her English homework. "Hey, Kaoru, what's the answer to number five?"

"Oh yeah, the translation to it is…" said Hitachiin glanced down at his book, and scanned the page for the answer. "The sea's waves are rolling into the deep caverns of the beach—"

Kaoru blinked and looked up, as Haruhi began scribbling once again. He gave a dissatisfied pout at the girl. "See? You're _ignoring_ me."

"I'm not ignoring you, Kaoru. I just have to finish homework," she mumbled, working carefully on her homework. Haruhi scrubbed her head and she grumbled under her breath, "God, I hate foreign languages…"

He frowned and scratched his head.

"Hey, Haruhi…"

"Yes?"

Kaoru slid onto the table and stared at her with questioning hazel eyes. He muttered casually, "Do you like me?"

She seemed nonchalant and she grabbed for an eraser to eraser the words she wrote. Placing it back, Haruhi muttered hollowly, "Why else would I be going out with you?"

"But you don't seem like you like me."

Haruhi looked up and stared deep into his eyes. "Maybe you don't think I like you when I like you when I just don't show that I like you."

He looked at her in disbelief. "…what?"

She gave no reply but stared at him blankly before shaking her head.

"What?" he pestered. The caramel-haired teen swore he saw Haruhi's lips twitch upwards into a smile, as she scratched her mechanical pencil against the book, writing the characters onto the line.

Kaoru annoyingly grabbed at her book—

"Hey!" she cried, her eyes widening quickly. Haruhi tried to jerk it back, but he held it protectively against his chest. "Kaoru!"

A triumphant smirk played on his lips, as he tauntingly asked, "Yes?"

"Give it back to me."

Kaoru shook his head stubbornly, but tucked the book between his back and the chair he was sitting on. Haruhi gave him a heated glare, as Kaoru gave her a cool, leveled stare. "Tell me that you like me."

"Why?"

"Because…" Kaoru's eyes wandered, searching for a reason. "Er…" His smirk grew bigger.

"Because I said so."

And at that, he shut his eyes pompously. "You're being immature, Kaoru," she grumbled, her eye began to twitch. The Hitachiin smiled more at the mere mention of 'immature' and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So?" he asked expectantly.

"…I like you," she said hollowly.

Kaoru's eyes popped open, and he tossed the orange into his other hand. "Ehh, can you say it _with_ feeling?"

"I like you."

He shook his head and tsked, "No, not enough."

Haruhi's eyes twitched and she reached over to grab at Kaoru's tie rashly. He nearly fell out of his chair, and his hand pressed on the table to support him. Hazel eyes jerked wide, and he sputtered in surprise, "What the—"

A soft pair of lips covered them, meeting it gently. After what seemed like forever, she grabbed at the fruit that was in his hand, and stole it from him, causing Kaoru to jerk away from the lip lock in surprise.

"My orange!"

Haruhi held it away from reach and stretched out her free hand. With a smile, she demanded, "My book."

Kaoru scratched his head and his eyes slid to the side. His eyes brightened up and he grabbed Haruhi's slim wrist, jerking her towards him. Crushing her against the table, he pinned her underneath him, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Gimme my orange."

"My homework?"

There was dead silence, and Kaoru gave a frown, as he placed his forehead against hers, softly blowing at her face. "Kiss me…?" he suggested, or more so demanded slightly, as he lightly nipped at her lower lip.

"Give me my homework first."

"With your mad concern for your homework, it seems like you love it more than me," he pouted. Haruhi's eye twitched and she looked away with a huff. She moved her head slightly and tried to push him off her. Haruhi's brown eyes fixed on the clock that was hooked onto the wall in the quiet study room.

"It's almost time for me to go home."

He blocked her, meeting her lips briefly.

"No, don't leave."

Haruhi blinked, and her eyes widened as a hand pried the orange from her hand. She watched Kaoru stand up from her, straightening his school uniform. He cracked a sly smile as he held his fruit in his hand.

"Not until we eat this first."

Haruhi let out a tired sigh and gave her boyfriend a disbelieving look. He only offered a smile, and she reached out a hand to grab at the orange, knowing that Kaoru would ask her to peel it. Instead of letting her take it, he moved it out of reach.

"—and until you proclaim your undying love for me."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, staring at him with a frown. "And how do I proclaim such a thing?" Her hand was snagged and she was pressed close to his body. With a sly smirk, he ran a thumb across her lips.

"Fine, I love you—"

Haruhi was interrupted when she was kissed oh so rudely by him. She immediately shoved him away with a frown on her face. "Say that again, I couldn't hear," Kaoru said smugly with a large smile on his face.

"I. Love. Hitachiin. Kaoru," Haruhi stressed, gritting her teeth slightly in embarrassment. Her face burned and she threw a glance to the side. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"_Exactly_ what I wanted to hear."

Kaoru smirked as he placed the orange into her hand.

"Now, peel it, please."

* * *

A/N: Meh. It was such a rushed...thingy, y'know. A rushed thingy. A weird oneshot. Haha. I don't even know where they are. -cough-

Please reveiw!

-Demi-kun.


End file.
